


村山家的......

by Luink



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luink/pseuds/Luink
Summary: 設定源自村山彩希的mv《即使如此她依舊》，遺憾於奈奈桑沒有參與曲目的拍攝，由此得文。mv的設定很有趣，山山暈血。文章僅出於設定所需，做一點編寫，就當山警長努力克服著吧xdddd
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

chapter1

接到電話的時候，村山將將睡了不過兩個小時。頭疼得像是要爆炸一樣。胡亂洗了把臉，又翻開鏡櫃，擰開藥瓶，吞下一顆止痛藥後，村山驅車趕往事發地點。

“村山警部，這次的死者是京都有名的地產大亨。上頭對這次的案件十分重視，估計咱們又有的忙了。你看起來很憔悴啊，一定沒有好好休息吧……”

剛推開車門，警務部的助手吾間就湊上來打報告，有意無意地往村山身邊晃蕩，那獻媚的臉面任誰都看得出司馬昭之心。

誰不知道警隊有一個冷血美人，一路殺神殺佛，只身拼到了警部隊長的地位。被大家公認的同時，也有少許嫉妒心冒煙的閒言碎語揣測說，美人計吧，不然上頭怎麼可能提拔一個女人，分明有暗箱操作……之類雲雲。

冷血美人村山警部，除卻冷之外，的的確確是個大美人。儘管穿著寬鬆的褐色大衣，也無法遮掩她纖瘦的腰身，一頭長髮被收裹進貝雷帽，帽簷下是一張清秀而略顯稚幼的臉，因為熬夜而佈滿血絲的雙眼雖然疲勞但絕不頹喪，因著那挺秀的鼻樑，反添了一絲英氣。如果不是渾身散發的不可靠近的冷漠，與左胸口佩戴的警官標誌，絕不會有人將她和周旋于匪徒之間的警長聯繫在一起。

“現場檢驗結果怎麼樣，死亡時間是什麼時候，死亡原因是什麼，都查清楚了嗎？”略過對方的啰嗦，村山冷冷地開口，直擊要點。對待無趣的人要像冬天一樣冷。

一旁的警員趕忙遞過檢查記錄，同時介紹道:“死者是市政府最近準備合作的地產界巨頭，亨利·路易威登，日本籍。嫌疑人比較多，正在做進一步的排查。”

“好，通知警隊宣發處暫時不要向外界多做細節披露。大澤警官，請安排隊員去了解一下死者的關係網，看看最近一段時間是否有比較明顯的商業糾紛。南條警官，死者家屬那邊可能會有些麻煩，請盡量做好安撫工作。另外，再安排人員查一下死者私下里的人際往來。吾間醫生，尸檢報告就拜託你了，如果可以明天我會派人去法醫部拿，不必再勞煩派送。”

村山吩咐完畢，又低聲詢問身邊的小探員，得到答案後在小探員疑惑的目光中旋身踏進了兇案現場。

客廳十分明亮，裝扮豪華，可見數小時前之紙醉金迷。村山抬高帽簷，環顧四周。墻壁上懸掛著價值不菲的世界名畫，北面的墻被設計成整個酒櫃，藉著燈光，呈現出詭異的暗紅，冷幽幽泛著光。而鋪著地毯的地板上則是事件的主人公——亨利·路易威登的尸形圖。他的身體左側是一把六弦琴，琴弦斷了一根，面板上綴著飄落的彩紙亮片。

村山抬手輕觸了下剩餘的琴弦，琴弦暗鳴，發出詭異的不和諧音。靠近琴箱的內測口，村山發現一小塊膏體，顏色深紅，看起來應該是口紅。

根據檢查記錄，死者面容安詳，但臉色異樣，死因極有可能是中毒，死亡時間不超過兩小時。如果沒有人員進出，那麼兇手很可能還在這間屋子裡。

鑒識科的警務人員已大致對整個屋子做了檢查，但剩餘的詢問與記錄工作卻依舊漫長。嫌疑人太多了，足足有十五個，連帶主人家的僕人，怕是沒有個把小時很難結束。

這十五個人裡面，既有應召而來裝扮成主人所求角色的行業人士，同時也不乏名門嬌貴，個個濃妝艷抹，擰緊了眉目，不耐煩地接受詢問，迫不及待要離開是非之地。從這些奇裝異服的女郎們來看，這個派對恐怕過於私人性質了些。

村山並不驚訝于此。人一旦物慾過頭，什麼怪異、荒謬的事情做不出來。不說殺人越貨輕賤無辜的匪徒，那些表面光鮮的上流貴族們私底下的齷齪，恐怕是罄竹也難書。

詢問，回答，做筆錄，同時收集相關資料……冗長，卻必須進行。這是辦案不可或缺的正當程序。

不知道為什麼，從進入這個房間開始，有一股視線一直糾纏著自己，冥冥之中帶著審視和探究，讓村山隱隱作痛的頭愈加煩亂。

村山從口袋裡掏出筆記，邁步走向已處理好傷口的小女僕。相比較起來，這個倚靠在沙發一角正怯怯受到醫務人員照顧的小女僕顯得質樸多也順眼多了。村山總覺得這個女人似乎有什麼話想對自己說。

“情況怎麼樣？傷得嚴重嗎？”村山瞥了一眼畏縮怯懦的小女僕，悶聲向旁邊的醫務人員問道。

只是在瞥見小女僕下半身過短的裙擺和走近時頭頂莫名冒出的豹耳朵時，不僅皺緊了眉頭。難不成身後還有一條尾巴嗎？村山內心在撫額，明明以為是最正常的女僕裝……

“傷在後腦，應該是推搡時的碰撞傷，沒有明顯的出血口，但不保證顱內有沒有影響，需要進一步的檢查。傷者目前意識清醒，可以進行詢問。”醫務員收拾好工具，隨即退出大廳待命。

得到肯定答復後，村山開始了例行問答記錄。

姓名，岡田奈奈；年齡，19歲；神奈川人，來東京找工作，兩個月前被死者僱為家僕。

人際關係簡簡單單，一目了然。

“亨利先生是個好人，在我走投無路的時候，是他大發善心收留了我……其實我什麼也不會干，還笨手笨腳的……有一次打碎了先生心愛的古董花瓶……可他卻沒有責怪我。我實在不能相信會有人這樣對待他……他真的很善良……他收留了無處可去的我……我……抱歉……”

岡田奈奈一邊顫聲敘述著，情緒不免失控，一邊不住地發抖，呼吸間能清晰地聽到牙齒打顫的聲音。裸€露的肩膀有好幾處青紫的傷痕，在長髮的遮掩下若隱若現。

十一月的天氣已是寒冷，由於房間內出現命案的關係，大廳的暖氣早已關閉，並沒有重新啟動。

村山看她臉色發白，身體瑟瑟發抖，堪比風中的落葉，心中竟有些不忍，迅速結束詢問後道:“好了，暫時先這樣，有問題我們會再跟你聯繫。請保持聯絡通暢，近段時間最好不要離開本地。”

看對方一雙驚怕似小動物的眼睛盯著自己，村山感覺頭疼得好像更厲害了，又補上一句:“注意休息。”

顧不得再看那雙黯淡下去的眼，村山轉身欲走，忽然聽到身後傳來“噗通”一聲。原本因為警戒並不那麼喧鬧的大廳瞬間鴉雀無聲。

村山回頭，只見周圍的同事也好，剩餘的幾個妖艷女郎們也罷，通通用懷疑的眼神看著自己，活像看待一個……拋妻棄子的負心漢？？

怔愣不過片刻，村山隨即清醒，脫下大衣蓋在小女僕的身上，然後俯身將暈倒在地的“始作俑者”打橫抱起，急急向屋外的救護車走去。這後腦的傷看來有些嚴重啊！交托給醫護人員以後，村山在心裡暗暗思忖，低頭看著自己的右手，大拇指與食指輕輕摩挲了下。

好像……碰到了她的尾巴？

————————————

又是一夜未眠。經過各部門密切合作，案件有了關鍵性的發展。基於受害人的身份牽連甚廣，上一級直接做出指派，並根據現有的證據和相關資料，將案件定性為情殺。儘管村山對於這個所謂的警部高層做出的結論持有完全不同的意見，也據理力爭，但形勢所趨，又無法再短時間內提出有效的反駁，再加上本次事件主人公可能涉及到更大的政治醜聞，上級速速指派了專門團隊，意圖終止此案。

這便是所謂的正義嗎？真相是什麼，比起利益鏈來，簡直不值一提。螻蟻也好，人類也罷，在某些時候，似乎活著就是最大的恩舍。

不，那只是行尸走肉而已。

村山不會甘心讓答案就此掩埋。

困頓終於以不可阻擋的勢頭向村山侵襲而來。連夜的疲勞，輾轉的苦思，現實中未能理清的線索像魔爪一般伸向村山的夢境：被命案嚇破膽的服務員，張牙舞爪的艷女郎們，死者身旁的琴弦發出絕望的嘶鳴，吾間諂媚的臉，還有四周圍的竊竊私語……各種畫面與聲音凌亂地交叉著，此起彼伏，像海潮洶湧一樣，壓的村山無法呼吸。

忽然間一切變得寧靜，隨即是一陣美妙的樂聲，像是那個扮裝的女僕在輕輕吟唱。村山聽見女僕的低語：“你是個好人，你不該……琴弦斷了……wedding……別走……”

叮鈴鈴鈴鈴！！

猛然從夢中驚醒，床頭櫃上的手機焦急地響鈴震動著。

村山接起電話，嗓音裡盡是疲憊：“喂，哪位？”

“你好，是岡田奈奈的親屬，村山桑嗎？這裡是中心醫院……是這樣的……患者沒有……需要您來辦理出院手續……”

村山朦朧的意識瞬間清醒，是……豹裝小女僕？一種詭異的預感浮現在村山心頭。奇怪，怎麼又扯上了自己？

打開衣櫃的時候，村山驀然記起，是自己主動把大衣給了小女僕，儘管那個「主動」帶著明顯的被動姿態。

驅車趕往醫院，途中順帶又多買了份早點。村山尚不能對自己的舉動做些深入的解釋，或者按照她在情感上的遲鈍程度，根本沒法想象會有一個陌生人令她破格付出超常的關注。甚至打一開始，對方顯然就是個麻煩。這些都被傳說中的冷血干探忽略了。她的腦海裡記得的是，豹女僕，不，是岡田奈奈的傷勢如何了，會不會有後遺症。這麼清純美麗的女孩子，可不能橫遭人禍呀。

擔憂了太多的路途顯得漫長，也在高速前行的疾馳間更為短暫。村山遵照護士指引來到了岡田奈奈所在的病房。

房間的窗戶打開了一扇，稍稍明媚的陽光灑在病床上端坐的人身上，驅散了冬日的寒涼。原先的豹裝已經換成了醫院的病號服，白底藍條，寬鬆異常，顯得主人愈發纖瘦。頭飾也盡數撤下，現出了原本的髮色與樣式。頭髮過耳，卻不像平常人那樣是齊整短髮，細細看像是染了極致的暗灰，並不同於一般的黑。她直盯著窗外，不像在看什麼景物，倒像在發呆。

村山清清喉嚨，微咳了一聲。

那人聽見響動，一回頭。一雙茫然的眼睛落入了村山的視線。

“抱歉，我來晚了。”村山不自在地點了點鼻子。移轉的視野發現自己的大衣被規規整整疊放在床鋪邊。

“不……對不起……他們問我有沒有親屬，我……我找到了您口袋里的名片……”還是那樣怯怯的聲音，越來越低，說話間腦袋已經低垂到了胸口。

“沒關係，是我疏忽了。明知道你孤身一人，卻把你丟在醫院。我應該安排人員跟進的……不過……”村山欲言又止，想到那個被按下的案子，似乎也沒必要做那樣的安排。

“你住哪裡？我送你回去吧，手續都已經辦好了，不必擔心。”村山將出門前緊急搜羅的幾件乾淨的換洗衣服遞給岡田奈奈，示意對方換上。

接過袋子的岡田，嘴唇輕輕蠕動，卻不知道該怎麼說才好。

“怎麼了？”

“我……我會很多家務，我可以給您當女僕……您能……收留……我……嗎？”憋著一口氣斷斷續續說完，岡田奈奈閉上了眼睛，只是那顫動的睫毛出賣了她緊張又羞恥的心。

村山愕然。

女僕？自己有……必要僱傭……一個女僕嗎？


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

警長辦公室裡。

忙碌了一整個上午的村山摘下鼻樑上的眼鏡，將身體全全委託給身後的靠椅。

眉目緊鎖，頭部隱隱作痛。村山以手扶額，大拇指摁壓在兩側太陽穴，試圖減輕難受感。

“咚咚咚。”敲門聲響起。

“進來。”

話音才落，一個高挑的身影擰開門把，直直朝村山走來。

“這是你要的報告，其餘的案件資料已經轉移到上級部門，如果要查看的話，恐怕得申請。”來人將資料隨意扔在辦公桌上，隨即轉身懶懶窩進沙發，順便將兩條修長的腿架上沙發前的茶座，毫無形象地抖動著。

懶散的語氣配上那一臉無賴的模樣，此人正是鑒證科熱傳的“美男子”茂木忍，亦是自己多年的至交好友。

儘管對好友這幅不羈模樣已經習以為常，村山還是不由得抽了下嘴角。翻開資料，村山細細查看著。

這是上次在罪案現場的吉他上採取的膏狀物質，實驗報告表明只是普通的口紅。

“這種色號的口紅太普遍了，你查這個有什麼用？”眼看著村山盯著報告陷入沉思，茂木忍忍不住開口道。

“確實普通沒有錯，可是我記得現場沒有任何人用這個色號的口紅，而且它出現在現場被毀壞的樂器里，這樣未免太不尋常了。”

沉默片刻，村山起身繞過桌椅，坐向茂木旁邊，悄聲道：“更可疑的是，我們才查到亨利先生那裡，結果他就出事了。你不覺得太巧合了嗎？”

“你的意思是，我們的行動被察覺了？”茂木收起雙腿，正經端坐，一改閒散模樣，滿臉肅色，“可是，對方是敵是友？”

“這就是我懷疑的地方。暫時停止行動吧，在沒有更多的證據之前，我不能拿大家的生命冒險。”村山說完，長長歎了口氣，倒了杯茶水在唇邊淺飲。

“也好。你太緊繃了，放鬆一些。”村山的努力，只是外人眼裡的冰山一角而已。到底有多瘋狂，只怕連自己這個好友都不清楚。

“聽說，你包養了個小情人？還是個會玩cosplay的？”拋開沉重，茂木又是那一副八卦臉。

“噗！……”一口茶沒喝完，村山直接噴在了茂木臉上。

“什麼包養？！哪裡傳出來的鬼話？！”

“…………”吐著泡泡翻金魚眼的茂木忍。

“咳咳……你別聽外面那些人瞎講……我只是，看她可憐……暫時收留人家而已。”村山抓起一把紙巾，沒頭沒腦直往茂木臉上身上抹。

“真的不是包養？那就是你對人家有好感？”任由糊了一臉茶水再糊一臉紙巾，茂木不死心地繼續追問。眼看著平日裡威風凜凜的警部大人耳朵邊緣開始泛紅。

“沒有。”

“真的一點好感也沒有？”

“當然。”

死鴨子嘴硬。

“呵呵^_^，那帶我去看看她唄！會cosplay的私人小女僕，現實裡很難見到的嘛！走吧走吧！我請客去你家吃火鍋！”扯下村山還在糊自己臉的手，茂木直直盯著她的眼睛“哀求”道。

無奈地搖搖頭，村山一邊拉起茂木忍，一邊推著她往門口走：“下班了再去吧。還有，讓美音也過來，有件事得讓她幫忙。”

“嗯？你要讓美音「監督」她嗎？你懷疑她？”茂木不管不顧地一連三問。什麼大人物，居然要傾動向井地總督，這個暗界中赫赫有名的“殺手女王”。

“順便保護。”甩下最後一句，村山一把將茂木“扔”出門外，咔嚓關門落鎖。

而門外的茂木忍，則滿臉賤笑地盯著手機屏幕，雙手快速移動著，向某不知名方向傳遞一手爆料。

有好戲看了。

————————————

夜幕星河。城市中的天空，往往無法誠實映照真實的暗夜。燈光亮了，高樓上的人工暖燈，街道邊的七彩霓虹，絢麗奪目，紛紛攘攘奪取夜晚更豐盛的美餐。看得見的亮色，看不見的黑暗節目裹挾著上演。是非黑白，其間又摻雜著說不清道不明的灰。

人間的風景，苦心經營，終不過淪為背景。看窗外的絢爛閃過，村山開著車，心中思緒萬千。

萬千的思緒飄著蕩著，卻不由自主想到昨天那張驚慌中透著勇敢的臉。

“請你……接受我吧！”

“我會很努力的！”

病房外的陽光透過半開的窗戶，灑在眼前人的頭髮上，原本的灰泛起了奇特的銀，像是無數的光之精靈在髮絲間穿梭奔跑。那光線跑進一雙淡褐色的眼眸裡，流轉迂迴，悄悄濺開點點微波，漾呀漾的，漾開了村山柔軟的心。

捨不得看這樣柔美的光陷落，捨不得讓又一個祈求的身影失落。

村山伸手輕輕撫了撫滿含無措和卑微的人的腦袋，又點開修長的食指挑起了她的下巴，“那麼以後，就請多指教了，岡田小姐。”

帶她回家了。

從來沒有帶過任何人回家的村山覺得，自己可能是著魔了。

可是一點都不後悔呢。

手握方向盤，村山順著車流轉彎，嘴角浮起笑容。

停車，下車。村山鎖好車門，大步流星向公寓走去。

樓道口，茂木和向井地兩人正熱烈地耳語著什麼，手舞足蹈卻壓抑著不發出擾民的聲響。

“哇！村山，你可終於來了，我們等你半天了!聽著你的吩咐沒直接進門，快被冷風吹透了!”茂木嘴巴好似機關槍，啪啪啪一陣掃射，還不忘表演一幕瑟瑟發抖。

邊上的美音則是一副捧場的寵溺笑臉。什麼殺手女王，在茂木忍的旁邊還不是個傻白甜。

村山腹誹一二，順手接過二人手上的幾個袋子，往樓上走去。

“先說好了，別亂講話，尤其是你茂木。”樓道的感應燈開啟，伴著村山冷幽幽的囑咐，還有想象中村山記仇的瞪眼殺。

“哦。”不亂講話，那該講的還是得講的。

到了門口，村山先按了門鈴，之後才掏出鑰匙開門。

嘖嘖，自己家還要顧忌著別人按門鈴，真是騷操作哦。

門開了一條縫，只聽一陣細細碎碎的聲音，還有急促卻不顯凌亂的腳步聲由遠而近。直到門半開，耳際忽然傳來一聲柔若黃鶯的嬌羞聲：“主人，歡迎回來，辛苦了！”

茂木擠在村山背後，想更進一步，卻被門口定住不動如山的村山阻擋，無奈只好探頭。

只見玄關處一人彎著腰呈九十度，兩手併攏掌心朝上，高舉過頭，一副要接收來人衣物或包包的模樣。再看身上，真的是女僕裝哎！那重疊的褶邊裙，黑白翻領的泡泡袖，那穿著肉色褲襪的纖細美腿，胸前刻意暴露的雪白肌膚，和彎著腰不可避免被地心引力牽引的……

“嘭！”重物落地聲。好像是剛才村山接手的火鍋醬料。

“嘭！”再一次重物撞擊聲。茂木和美音看看面前被一下子關緊的大門，又看看對方，就這麼被，

關—在—了—門—外。

樓道裡的燈噌地亮了，仿佛還有一陣涼嗖嗖的冷風一笑而過。

而門裡面，村山蹬掉鞋子，來不及換上棉拖，一把拉過那雙高舉的雙手，帶著人踉踉蹌蹌朝臥室走去。

“對……不起……主人……我，我……”

看著村山那張陰沉得即將滴水的臉，岡田奈奈頓時手足無措，想說些什麼，開口就是道歉，卻不知歉從何起，只有低垂下腦袋戰戰兢兢站在一邊。

村山打開衣櫃，上衣，褲子，一件，兩件，三件……顧不上尺寸是否合適，一股腦兒塞進岡田奈奈的懷裡，轉身朝她硬巴巴說道：“脫掉。”

“主人……”岡田奈奈聞聲抬起頭，驚恐的聲音顫抖著，一雙無辜的大眼滿是委屈，眼睛裡泛起晶瑩的淚花，將掉未掉。

村山心裡一慌，趕緊軟下嗓音補上一句：“這身不合適，先換上這些。沒有怪你的意思，乖。”說完還安撫似的以手指點點岡田奈奈的額頭。看對方眼裡霧氣散去，頰邊綻開笑容，這才安下心來。

“是，主人！我這就換掉！”

“說了，不能叫主人……”

村山還想囑咐幾句，卻見小女僕，不，岡田奈奈高高興興地開始脫—衣—服。

唉！扶額。

村山急忙退出臥室，想起被拒之門外的茂木和美音，急急奔向玄關。

“抱歉，處理點事情。快進來吧。”村山嘴上說著不好意思，臉上卻繃緊著，一副「你什麼都別問問了我也拒絕回答」的冷淡樣子。

“……”十分介意又無話可說的茂木露出了極度和諧的藏狐臉。

手忙腳亂的插曲過後，四人圍做在一起，彼此一番介紹，也便準備開始吃火鍋。

岡田奈奈和美音坐一邊，村山坐在岡田對面，茂木手長腳長，架著筷子各方向「照顧」。

原本的女僕裝已經換掉，現在岡田奈奈身上明顯穿著的是某人的衣服，略大的墨綠色襯衫，配上古板的長褲，外套暫時放置在一邊，顯然也是某人的。茂木還想在抬眼細看，是不是穿了某山的內襯，結果被美音在桌底下踢了一腳。

不給講話不給看。茂木乾脆開始投餵。

“吶，小奈醬，這個丸子很好吃哦！給你！”

……

“這個鴿子蛋，非常新鮮，小奈醬你嘗嘗！”

……

“要不要來點辣椒醬呀，小奈醬？”

……

“給，超級美味的神戶牛肉。小奈醬多吃點，多長點肉哇！”

……………………

請客的茂木毫不客氣，發散著屬於客人的豪爽。殊不知座下有人即將火山爆發。

眼看再一次筷子伸到岡田奈奈碗裡，村山半路截胡，幽幽道，“她自己會夾的，你吃你自己的。”

“嘿嘿，好的。”茂木連忙應下，隨即開始給對面的美音瘋狂佈菜。

“奈醬一個人在外，家裡不擔心嗎？”美音含笑看著岡田奈奈，輕聲問道。

“我是孤兒，從小在孤兒院長大。最親的人應該只有院長吧。院長七年前去世了，新的管理員對我們很凶，我只好偷偷跑出來了。”說著說著，眼裡又要掉下淚來。

村山剛想開口，美音抬眸阻止了她。“抱歉，提起你的傷心事了。你一定吃了很多苦吧！”

“還好，也許是我比較幸運呢！碰上的人都對我很好，我很感激他們。”岡田奈奈怯怯地說著，眼神不時地投向村山，那孺慕之情，任誰都看得出來。

“說起來，彩希也是孤兒呢，彩希？”美音將話題轉向村山，瞥見邊上的小女僕眼裡的光都亮了。

“嗯。”村山慢條斯理地吃著碗裡的食物，應聲說道。抬眸看見岡田奈奈好奇的眼，又補充道：“我也很幸運。”儘管幸運的同時帶著無盡的悲傷。

一頓飯吃得各種滋味。

飯後，岡田奈奈主動攬下清洗的任務，而茂木自告奮勇去幫忙。

客廳裡，村山緊皺著眉頭，看向美音。

“明天開始，我會注意她的動向，看她和那件案子有沒有關聯。”美音沉下聲說道。

“好，辛苦你了。”村山微微點頭。食指彎曲，扣著太陽穴。

“還是頭疼嗎？你倒是多注意些身體，要是你累垮了，茂木一定不會嘴下留情的。”話裡的擔憂，美音知道村山明白。“如果沒有異常，試著去接受她吧，是個很可愛的女孩子呢！看得出來你喜歡她。”

“我只是不想看到她那麼失望，想幫幫她。”村山頓了一下，開口道。

“人總是要向前走的。十幾年了，我知道你還記掛著當初那個孩子，想找到她。可如果找不到呢，你難道就這樣一個人孤孤單單地繼續下去嗎？”

村山閉上眼。沉默蔓延在客廳裡。

茂木帶著美音離開，走之前還拉著岡田奈奈各種花言巧語，逗得那個幼稚女孩咯咯笑。明知茂木沒什麼心思，村山卻覺得煩躁，乾脆眼不見心不煩，拿了換洗衣服去洗漱。

“吶，記住了吧，小奈醬，我告訴你的一定要好好用起來哦！你家主人是個悶騷，她可喜歡你了!大膽地上吧！你穿女僕裝超級可愛喔好想再看一次……”被美音拖走的茂木。

廚房，客廳，該整理的一一整理完畢，岡田奈奈看著齊整的事物，再看看自己身上的衣服。浴室裡主人在洗漱，今天就先準備那個吧！岡田小女僕右手握拳，在左手心一拍，主意即定。

翻開自己的行李箱，裡面整整齊齊擺放著好幾件女僕裝束。只因先前的僱主大方地提供了名貴的衣物並表示自己可以永遠擁有，所以除了個別貼身物件，岡田奈奈基本沒有普通的外出服。在衣物下面，還藏著許多瓶瓶罐罐，這些也是難得的調理物品。今晚就可以派上用場。

頭髮濕漉漉的，村山懶得擦乾擦透，裹著浴袍直接出了浴室。

站在浴室門口守著的岡田奈奈一見她，立馬迎上前說道：“主人，快來，我幫你做個按摩吧！忍姐姐說你常常頭疼，我學過按摩，很有效哦！”

被牽著手腕拉坐到床邊，村山一陣鬱悶。忍姐姐？什麼時候對陌生人這麼放鬆警惕了？

“主人，我先幫你擦頭髮哦。”干毛巾小心翼翼覆上頭髮，岡田奈奈一手扶著毛巾，一手撫過村山的后頸，把濕噠噠粘在肩膀的頭髮盡數往另一只手上撩，同時鬆開又握緊毛巾，吸走頭髮上的水分。再拂過耳後，撫向發頂，拂過前額，指腹輕壓著髮根向腦后撤離。

反反復復。不厭其煩。

像對待最珍貴的寶物似的，那隨著手指尖一觸即離傳來的暖暖溫度，讓村山一直緊繃酸痛的肩背也鬆懈下來。還有一直纏繞自己經久不退的頭部隱痛，也稍微失去了戰鬥力。

村山閉上了眼睛。

村山開始犯困了。

明明還想跟她說，不能那麼輕易地相信別人，不可以再穿那樣暴露的女僕裝，不可以叫茂木忍姐姐，不要叫自己主人，那叫什麼好呢……村山……山……嗯，山哥哥……叫山哥哥呀……

睡意如同湧來的潮水，迅速包圍了村山的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，然後是身體，四肢，最後一個溫柔的退潮，把腦海裡的紛雜全部帶走。

村山陷入了睡眠。朦朧間，村山耳邊傳來溫柔的低吟。

“山哥哥，終於找到你了。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

“山哥哥……”

……

村山驀然從睡夢中醒來。

凌晨四點。還早。室內一片昏暗，如同迷霧中四處暗色氤氳。

村山睜著眼睛，適應著黑暗裡的一切。

身邊有一個呼吸聲，輕悄悄的，起伏規律。是她吧。

昨天自己睡著了，難得睡得早而且睡得很好。村山記得臨睡前她還在幫自己擦乾頭髮，還說要給自己按摩，結果自己先睡著了。她的聲音聽起來很催眠。

合適的話，就接受看看吧。

美音的話浮上心頭。

眼睛逐漸適應了昏暗的光線。

村山輕輕轉過身，面向身邊那個正熟睡著的人。被子下鼓起一個小山包，只有半個腦袋露在外面。一定是把手腳都踡縮起來了，像個不願出生的嬰孩。受過人世寒涼的孤兒總是這樣，想得到母親般溫暖的庇護，卻只有一個自己可以依靠。

村山靠近一點，把遮掩住她口鼻的被子稍稍向下拉。嘴巴冒出來了，咂吧砸吧蠕動著，好像夢裡啃到了美食。鼻翼隨著呼吸一顫一顫的，像滯留花朵的蝴蝶微微扇動翅膀。

村山伸出食指，拿指尖觸碰了下那張夢裡偷吃的嘴巴，鼻間的氣流打在手指上，帶來一忽兒一忽兒的涼意，像某種動物冰冰涼的小鼻尖，親暱地蹭著主人。

很可愛。

村山得寸進尺，以指腹去摩挲那薄唇。恐是被打擾得狠了，那嘴巴一張一合，直接將村山的手指咬住了。

村山禁不住輕哼一聲。小兔崽子，下了重口。剛想抽出手來，下一秒，村山卻僵住了。

指尖濡濕，圍著的是靈動的軟舌。

胸膛裡的心臟噗通噗通恨不得跳得更加活躍，仿佛全身的血液都沖動著往臉上跑，村山覺得自己的臉好像要著火了。

不再猶豫地抽出指尖，顧不得抹掉那殘留的一絲透明涎液，村山俯身將身邊人的手腳慢慢伸直，為防她再度踡縮，索性攬住對方的腰背擁在懷裡，雙腿再契進對方腿間。

這下子沒問題了。

再次困倦睡去的村山滿足地勾起一邊嘴角。她還沒有意識到，那樣親密的姿勢出現在了兩個相處不過幾天的人身上，親密得如同天生如此。

叮鈴鈴。叮鈴鈴。

是鬧鈴聲。村山閉著眼坐起身，脫衣服換衣服，全程閉著眼。這是她一直以來的習慣，沒有人知道。

等她蒙頭蒙腦進了衛生間洗漱完畢，耳邊一聲清脆的“主人”喚回了自由散漫的靈魂。

“主人，吃早飯了!昨天忍姐姐帶來的食物裡有紅薯，所以早餐準備了紅薯粥！很香甜呢！”岡田奈奈的臉上洋溢著幸福和期待。

期待自己的誇讚？

村山壓下內心的遲疑，看著又是一身奇怪女（露）僕（背）裝的岡田奈奈，一本正經不容辯駁地說道，“以後不可以再穿女僕裝了，現在天氣冷，會著涼的。”

不等委屈扒拉的小女僕掉金豆，村山再次開口道：“衣櫃裡有很多適合你尺寸的衣服，你可以拿去換，要是不喜歡的話，這個週末我帶你去買。好了，現在一起吃飯，你別站著服侍我，不然我不吃了。”

準時上班的村山警部，嚇傻了好幾波人。

“吶，最近是不是沒什麼案子？”

“怎麼可能！我檔案都快錄斷手了好不好？都是需要緊急處理的要案。”

“那村山警部怎麼突然按時上班了，她是加班狂魔誒！”

“是啊！我今天在茶水間倒咖啡，看見村山警部在發呆。她看到我居然笑了！我整個魂兒驚艷了⊙∀⊙！”

“說不定警部是想考驗我們，畢竟年關將至，要處理的事情只會更繁雜。”

……………………

“村山啊，小女僕這幾天出門有點勤快啊！你知道她去幹什麼嗎？”茂木嘴裡叼著一塊棒棒糖，藉著送文件的空當來耍嘴皮。

去了哪裡美音確實沒有說，更何況自己內心裡也是想著要排除她的嫌疑吧。從踏進那個罪案現場開始到後來，明眼人都看得出來，岡田奈奈的目標是自己。傷痕不是假的，那手臂肩膀處的青紫淤痕，證明疼痛曾經發生。

暈倒也好，無家可回也罷，村山都不需要理會，憑著直覺，她知道對方沒有意圖要傷害自己。既然如此，所求一定是自己所擁有的東西了。

村山不言不語，埋頭處理文件。真是該死，出外勤可比坐辦公室牢籠舒服多了。

“美音說小奈醬去過好些酒店哦！最近的一次還跑進了「夜色」。好想再看看小奈醬穿女僕裝呀！”茂木扔下一個炸彈，轉身走人。

寫字的筆停住。

「夜色」是有名的同性酒吧。儘管同性婚姻逐漸合法化，選擇同性伴侶也不再被視作另類，按理說一個酒吧聚會處又有什麼威懾力。但「夜色」不一樣，它的存在本身，就是一個標記。三年前它忽然出現在這裡，並以此為基地擴展至全國。幾乎每一個繁華之地都不會少這二字。明面上，它的法人是LGBT個別團體，各處據點都不同，但實際上的掌權人卻縹緲無蹤。更關鍵的是，它似乎與政要部門達成了某些協議，深獲官方讚揚。

村山手不停筆，處理掉案上的文件後，以出巡的名義離開了辦公室。

「夜色」招搖，但選擇的地段卻很是低調。周邊不是鬧市區，地價也不昂貴，也更貼合了普通民眾的口味。其安保措施嚴密，盡最大可能來保證來客的安全。但凡誰在此處鬧事，便進入所有「夜色」的黑名單，躋身不受歡迎之流。

村山攏了攏大衣，壓低帽簷，跨進了旋轉門。一年前，她在這裡遇見過一個神秘的女人。她的名字叫太田夢莉。

村山摘下貝雷帽，放在吧檯，點了一杯瑪格麗特。

“村山隊長，好久不見。”

“太田桑，好巧。”

“這杯酒，我請客。”

“多謝。”

只見女人轉身，右手執刀，左手兩指固定住冰塊，方方正正切好三四塊冰放入玻璃杯。緊接著手中搖酒壺一個花式過腕，酒液灑入壺中，再起手往上一拋，搖壺中玉液瓊漿如同一串大小各一的水珍珠綿延在半空，不等珍珠四濺，手上酒壺逆流而上……

手法乾脆利落，毫不拖泥帶水。過程看似複雜，但回轉間不過半分鐘。村山接過這杯表演技術勝過味道本身的雞尾酒，眼裡難掩讚賞。

“村山隊長不只是來賞酒的吧？”太田邊擦拭吧檯，邊含笑問道。

“嗯，來接一隻迷路的小野貓。”村山晃動酒杯，冰塊碰撞發出咕嚕嚕的聲音。

太田挑眉，“不知這小野貓什麼模樣，性子可烈？”

“性情溫順，模樣麼，乍一看，倒覺得跟太田桑有些許相似。”村山看著對方，腦中劃過一個閃念。

“真的嗎？那我倒要見識見識。能讓村山隊長掛心的，一定不簡單。”

“過獎了。”

“嘩啦——”嘈雜聲一片。

“啊！我，我不是故意的，我……”一個怯懦又熟悉的聲音蚊蠅般響起。

“算了算了，真是的，我們沒辦法僱傭你。你還是走吧，這些物件也不要你賠了。”這一個雄厚的嗓音，埋怨與責備之意明顯。

村山聞聲剝開人群，眼前低頭道歉的人不正是自己心心念念尋找的小野貓嗎。她上前一步，拉過岡田奈奈的手腕，悶聲問道：“有沒有受傷？”

抬頭。搖頭。低頭。

頭更低了。像只鴕鳥。

“把這裡收拾一下吧，其餘的事情我來和客人談。”太田指示著服務員，並親自將村山二人引到吧檯處更安靜的角落。

“真抱歉，是我們的倏忽，讓你的朋友受驚了。有什麼要求儘管提，我們一定會竭力滿足。”太田桑躬身致歉。

“不是的，是……我自己不好……我……”著急解釋的岡田奈奈在看見村山毫無暖意的眼神後掐斷了話語。

踟躕片刻，岡田奈奈輕輕抓住村山的衣袖：“主……你……生氣了嗎？我不是故意來搗亂的……我是想找個工作……可以沒那麼多空閒……我不想白白……賴在你家……”

村山皺眉，思緒翻湧。也不過片刻，她握住岡田的手，轉身向太田問道：“不知太田桑可願意收個徒弟？”

旁觀的太田聞言一愣，久久沒回神。

“主……人？”岡田淚眼中滿是詫異。

“雖然有點笨拙，但是她很努力。”

岡田有些難以置信地盯著村山的側臉。主人在誇讚自己？

“好吧，承蒙村山隊長看得起我，我還從來沒有帶過徒弟呢！”太田笑著摸了下鼻子，繼而以手指抵向右額作俏皮狀看向岡田奈奈，自介道，“鄙人太田夢莉，請多指教。”

岡田奈奈看看對方，又偏頭盯著村山，不知道如何是好。

“你不願意嗎？”

“我……”

“等你學會了就可以給我調酒了。”村山湊近小女僕耳邊低聲細語道。

“喝酒……不好……”緊抓著衣袖的手指尖泛白。

“嗯，那我少喝一點。”村山笑著說。

那個寵溺的笑，看得岡田奈奈驚呆了。

————————————

“就這樣把人託付給「夜色」，還真不是你的風格。”茂木撇撇嘴，雖然埋怨卻並不質疑。

“太田桑救過我。一年前我重傷那一次，如果不是她出手相助，我已經是死人一個了。”村山小口抿著茶杯裡的奶茶，味道怪怪的。酒吧學調酒，還要先學習調奶茶嗎。

茂木驚得跳起身，扯過村山的衣領便開口發狠道：“好你個混蛋，你倒是守口如瓶，你不知道美音到現在還牢牢記掛這件事，你是存心不把我們當姐妹吧！”

村山一手護住奶茶，一手安撫暴躁的茂木，幽幽說：“美音早就知道了，知己知彼，我才好放手給人。你別擔心。”

一句話，沒安慰效果，反而把茂木這顆炮仗點燃了。

科室的警員們看見警部辦公室的門狠狠打開又關門一聲震天響。配上鑒證科美人一臉怒目圓睜的猙獰模樣，驚天大內幕就這樣給掀開了：求愛不成，鑒證科火熱女郎茂木忍負氣離席；高冷警部緣何單身多年？其實心慕紅妝。

————————

太田斜靠著沙發，高腳杯裡的奶茶蕩漾著，淡淡痕跡染上玻璃杯內壁。

“小七，你不是要慢慢來的嗎？怎麼改主意了。我看你家那位已經疑心四起了呀！”

被喚作「小七」的人手上一頓，熟練的調酒（奶茶）步驟被打斷，眼裡一暗：“我想快點回到她身邊。”看得見卻摸不著，明明深深思念著卻被無關緊要拉扯著。

“你確定她是你要找的那個人？”薄荷味的奶茶果然別有一番滋味。

“嗯！”果斷堅定的回答。閃耀著淡褐色光芒的眼睛瞬間瞇縫成兩彎月牙兒。

“怎麼確定的？”

“她屁股上有個心形牙印，那是屬於我才知道的秘密，是獨佔權哦……”

“噗！”沒聽清自家傻妹妹還說了些什麼，太田腦袋裡黑洞翻滾：麻蛋，是村山啃了自家妹妹嗎，還是自家妹妹投懷送抱……

tbc


	4. 番外點單

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /之前被要求的圍裙play，發這邊，乾脆改了點加了點。正文還在拖延，留一個坑先吧。/

窗外已是日上三竿。

儘管如此，房間裡依然是舒適的暗。百葉窗遮擋了絕大部分的光線，曲曲折折的夏日的風送來林間鳥鳴。

房間中央的大床上，村山一手支著頭，一手挑弄著被窩底下不願起床的懶蟲。纖纖細指在她鼻尖上畫圈圈，若即若離，直到對方因為怕癢而翕動鼻翼，湊著鼻尖討好般磨蹭自己的手指，而眼睛依舊禁閉。

“還要睡嗎？餓不餓？”村山俯首湊到身下人耳邊壓著嗓子低聲問。

“唔……好睏……好#%……”

幾聲嘟囔，村山勉強聽清楚。親了下嘴邊的俏耳朵，村山柔聲道，“我去做早餐，一會兒吃一點再睡。”

掖好被角，村山起身到房間外的浴室洗漱。客廳到房間的地上，四散著二人的衣物，東一件西一件，可見當時的急促。村山一件件收好，回味的同時也不免羞澀。

將頭髮攏在腦後扎成馬尾，簡單淋浴完村山才發現內衣物都在房間。早餐也沒那麼複雜，乾脆做好再回房間穿吧，免得打擾那隻懶蟲。

打定主意，村山踏進廚房，係上圍裙開始做早餐。冰箱裡的材料很完備，新鮮的蔬菜和水果，足夠滿足一家人三四天的需求。

吐司切片，放進烤麵包機等待；煎蛋的話，稍微熟一點點，再灑上一點黑胡椒粉；小番茄切半，拿來擺盤；還有她喜歡的納豆卷，再搭配點小蔬菜吧……牛奶已經熱好，村山喝了一口，順便給另一份也倒了一杯。

這處私人小別墅，是太田夢莉送給二人的訂婚禮物，或者說是岡田奈奈的嫁妝(?)。地處偏靜的山林，二層主人居室，一樓供休閒及客居。裝修簡約，配置齊全，雖然不經常居住，卻是遠離喧囂私人獨處的好地方。一樓外的院中還有個小花園，裡面開滿了應季的花朵。再往遠處去，林間鳥鳴聲聲，流水潺潺，夏日涼風穿過松林，嘩嘩作響……

岡田奈奈走出臥室後看到的就是這樣的風景。大自然的種種美妙音符都像在給眼前的畫作當背景旋律。廚房的拉門敞開著，大理石台面上放著準備好的早餐，而自己心儀的人正微彎著腰清洗用具。頭髮隨意用皮筋扎起，使得修長的脖頸一覽無余。一根紅色的繩套搭在後頸上，往前隱沒于脖頸內側；繼而往下在腹部一個轉彎，又匍匐向窄窄的腰背處，纏繞成一個蝴蝶結。兩處繩縛之間是滿目雪背，因著彎腰使得那凸顯的脊骨愈發明顯，而兩側肩背隱隱錯雜著數道劃痕——那是昨夜迷亂時自己刻印的記號——蝴蝶結垂下的帶子尾端，正正落入兩瓣翹臀之間，那股溝之地火熱異常……

不敢再沉迷夜晚的遐想，岡田奈奈疾步走近，兩臂繞過身前那人的胸腹，將村山緊緊鎖在懷抱，只怕自己不夠高大，要將美艷風景隔絕于空氣。

“醒了？”村山擦乾手上的水漬，側過頭跟肩膀上的腦袋打招呼。

“嗯……你不在，睡不安心……你怎麼不穿衣服……這樣……太……”嘟囔著不敢直接說出口。

一陣輕笑。胸腔的震動透過二人相連的身體傳到岡田奈奈的耳中，引發一陣酥麻。

“太怎樣?你不喜歡嗎?嗯?”

明知是調笑，但不知道拿對方如何是好。岡田奈奈閉上嘴巴，手上又再使上了些力氣，以示不滿。

“你確定抱這麼緊沒關係嗎？”村山雙手覆上腰間緊緊箍住自己的手背，順著姿勢偏過頭徐徐磨蹭著岡田奈奈的腦袋。略微舒展了身體，背上緊貼著的地方，兩團軟軟的感觸只一層棉布相隔。

“唔……我要吃雞蛋，你餵我！”渴望再靠近你一些，像鑲嵌在同一個身體裡。

“好。”

一份早餐，一半誘哄著進了身後人的胃，一半打鬧著進了村山的嘴巴。

“要吃嗎？”村山兩指夾起半顆小番茄，咬在嘴邊，向岡田奈奈示意，眉眼間盡是試探。

不想吃小番茄啊，可是山山的嘴唇好誘人……就吃半個吧，順便……內心的喜悅總寫在臉上，岡田奈奈湊上前張嘴接過小番茄，慢慢的，舌頭順著一勾纏，掃過村山的下嘴唇。

“還要嗎？”村山眼裡帶著笑意，繼續問，在岡田的注視下伸舌舔舐著下唇。

“小番茄不要了……”那粉紅的舌尖怎麼還在舔，嘴唇好艷……

藉著擁抱的姿勢，村山轉身攬住岡田的腰，再一個跨步將岡田抵在洗手台前，健美有力、線條分明的小腿有意無意擦過岡田奈奈裸露在外的肌膚。

“不好吃嗎？讓我嘗嘗……”語畢，村山低頭，含住那微張的唇瓣，輕柔地，順著呼吸將熱氣送進岡田嘴裡；輾轉一圈，接著“咬”住她的上嘴唇，以唇抿唇，慢慢廝磨，鬆開的瞬間發出氣泡碎裂般的“啵啵”聲。

“我嘗到了，你吃的小番茄好像有點酸……”貼著唇瓣，村山給出結論。

“唔……好癢……”不滿足的小貓媚眼如絲，瞪著大眼睛發出警告。

“還有點癢嗎？我再嘗嘗……”這一次村山不再淺嘗即止。濡濕的舌頭探進口中，掃蕩著岡田的口腔。那舌頭變化多端，時而軟萌，邀請另一個夥伴纏綿共舞；時而堅硬有力，抵在上顎處急速撩撥。來不及吞嚥的涎液被對方搶奪，岡田的喉嚨仿佛燃起了一把火，想抓住口中濡濕的水源卻一次次失守跌入情慾的深淵。

一吻完畢。

“你真甜……奈醬……”村山暗啞著嗓音，粗重的呼吸聲不比岡田輕鬆多少。

“唔……哈……哈……”不甘示弱的岡田奈奈抓住時機，偏頭咬住村山的耳垂，咬也不是咬，那牙齒略施壓力的磨合，和呼吸不穩帶來的熱氣一股腦兒攻向村山的弱點。虛掛在腰際的雙手，拂過雪背，探入身前的圍裙內，不甚溫柔地蹂躪著那兩座鼓起的山包。

“嗯……哈……”掙扎不得，防線被瞬間攻破。村山藉著酸軟之前的最後一點氣力，將岡田奈奈抱坐在廚房的櫃面上。

右手抱緊村山的脖頸，左手徘徊在對方胸乳，挺立的嫩芽似春日的竹筍，探出硬実的尖蕊。大腿處正頂著村山的下腹，隱隱有一股黏稠不斷滴落，猶如火山口熾熱的岩漿，燒得岡田奈奈抬腿抵住那神秘的性感地帶，悄然廝磨起來。

“山哥哥……你……呃……濕透了……唔……”是妖媚的警長大人，耳邊不停地傳來聲聲低吟；是誠實的山哥哥，不吝嗇給出真切的反饋；是放蕩不羈的高冷之花，她騎在自己腿上，私密處貼合得更為緊密，繼而擺動臀腹，一下更重一下，企圖搗碎慾望的屏障，登上無盡的山巔。

明明自己掌握著主動權，明明嫵媚風光被自己一一飽覽，為什麼那樣的碰撞讓自己的身體愈發敏感?岡田奈奈拱起腰腹，身體後仰，纖瘦的脖頸隨著身上人的律動高高揚起；左手無力作亂，只能堪堪撐在身後的大理石台面上。

優秀的獵人，專注，忍耐，靈活而迅捷，她會抓住任何能夠誘捕獵物的時機，快速進攻。譬如現在，泛著青色血脈的肌膚就在眼前，那拉伸的鎖骨與肩線形成一灣凹槽，等待慾望的潮水注滿；脆弱的喉嚨深處，是要人命的動聽樂音，一聲一聲呼喚著……村山低頭舔舐那發出樂音的地方，重重的狠磨一口，又改為輕柔撫弄，來來往往，與身下磨蹭的旋律合為一體。

“啊……山……山…嗯呃…哈…”快瘋了。擺脫不了撕咬的甜蜜，岡田奈奈回抱住村山，在她耳邊急切啄吻。

要她，進入她，佔有她。

理智不再，眼裡盛滿瘋狂。扯掉身前的圍裙，村山一手扣進岡田奈奈支撐著平衡的五指間，一手挑開短褲的邊緣，順著潺潺水源，直入龍宮寶地。

帶些涼意的指尖探入火熱的私密花徑，沿途勾纏，長指徐徐試探，蜿蜒進蜜液源頭。

挑，抹，逗，攏，反復推敲，每至一處，村山就附在岡田奈奈耳邊低語，喘氣聲裡夾雜著嬌吟：“呵...是這裡嗎...你昨天很敏感的地方....還有這裡.....”

“啊....嗯...慢一點....”摟住脖頸地手按壓在村山戲耍自己的手腕上，僅管身體深處被掌控著，岡田奈奈依舊不甘示弱地磨動腿根，進攻意圖顯而易見。

手指被稍稍挪移出花穴深處，村山也不介意，側頭吻住嘴邊耳垂，一邊拿濡濕下腹配合對方繼續廝磨，一邊又用指腹不斷地來回畫圈。

“山....呃....你...停一下....”體內某處隱約臨近爆發。

“呼...要到了嗎奈醬...親愛的...放鬆點....你聽....”手指加快速度，同時大拇指重重覆在花蒂上方，熱液積流，順著花穴流淌而出，黏連著滴落在地板上.....

不知怎的，洗手台的開關被誤觸，水珠一滴一滴溢出閘口，敲擊在金屬的盆底，像不斷的鼓點摻入，推進加速的步調。此時此刻，急促的呼吸聲，暗啞的悶哼，細碎的嬌吟，與遠處林間的風聲鳥鳴，夏風淅淅，交響出一支協奏曲。

曲終人靜，薄汗淋漓。兩顆心同一頻率地顫動。顫動的每一下都在述說著愛意。

岡田奈奈的手指尖無意識地撫摸著村山腰側以下那只剩下輪廓的牙印，一圈一圈，彷彿撫摸著痕跡就能帶來莫名的安心。

“奈醬……手，別動……”懊惱的村山臉色漲紅，刻意忽視內心隱隱升起的悸動。

“嗯哼！”岡田奈奈不置可否，指尖抽離前又惡作劇了一把。

“啪！”

村山警長瞪大了雙眸。

初夏空曠的房間裡，徒留呆滯的警長大人，還有空氣中久久不散的拍打聲。


End file.
